jessie new life
by dragon8888
Summary: jessie's and lukes relationship goes to a new level please read and review
1. Chapter 1

When did he realize just how truly attractive she was? Her smile... Her blue eyes...Her long shimmering brown hair...Her laugh...

Or maybe it was the way she started wearing mini-skirts and cutoffs around the house. Or the scant few times he caught her leaving the shower wearing only a towel. Or the not so few times he caught her in the hallway only in her bra and panties.

In the beginning luke had no problems quelling the surging emotions inside of him. I mean she was his nanny.  
But this was different...Far different.

All the controlling factors of his hormones seemed to be permanently disabled in this case. The only thing the boy could think about now was all the ways he wanted to lick, suck and fuck his nanny

.

The boy noticed everything about her now, her firm tits and ass. Those long slender legs of hers, who he often pictured draped over his shoulders as he was viciously pounding into her dripping cunt. Her full sakura colored lips, which he was sure would look nice wrapped around his cock.

luke also spent time fantasizing about the parts of her he couldn't see, whether or not her pussy was neatly trimmed or unkempt and hairy, whether or not her perk breasts had big round aureoles or long nipples. He even pictured how tight squeezing his dick into her luscious ass might feel.

It was funny, growing up he never had this problem or these kinda thoughts about her. She was always very conservative with her attitude and dress. What brought about this sudden change in her? The way she dressed now

What was really getting thouthough was the seemingly innocent way she didn't realize how her attire was affecting him. The way her breasts would brush against his arms when they would past each other through the hallways. The fact when she bent over she exposed more of her rump in those shorts then if she didn't wear the jeans at all. And even the way she tended to lean over the dinner table to past him the dinner rolls. She was also giving him a nice view down jessie shirt, where her milky white breasts awaited.

No...None of those things affected her manner towards him. She just stayed in her perfect role, totally unaware of the building lustful thoughts from him. That fact alone increased lues anger as well as guilt. but she was simply driving him crazy.

Anyway regardless of the reasons behind her change,luke knew he had to do something or he would surely go insane.

Now he had been sitting at the kitchen table for nearly an hour because of her. The table was the only place in the kitchen where he could still get a good look at that swishing ass of her's in those short shorts. The table also was doing a good job of hiding his growing erection.

luke continued to watch jessie as she was cooking. The cutoff jeans she was wearing seemed as if they were sculpted just for her perfect rump. The ends just coming under her cheeks so it was like each area was on display...only for him. luke joyfully watched it move too and fro while she worked. Every so often the boy was even treated. The shorts would bunch up in the bottom, revealing more of her asscheeks to him. It was a short thrill though, eventually the material would irritate her and she would pull it up.

The boy sighed. Something really had to be done.

'A shower...' he thought, 'A nice COLD shower.' It seemed like it was the only answer for this time. He could flush out all the sexually urges he was having at the moment and also clear his head. Granted he wanted to see more of the sight,

So anyway after an hour sitting, "jessie, I'm going to take a shower..." He told her.

"Ok luke..." was her cheerfully innocent reply. She was so pure, so lovely.

He muddled on those thoughts as he started to leave the room. The boy's eyes shifted over to her partial exposed derriere as he walked...The soft roundness to its curvy shape, the supple firmness to it. Then seemly without even his knowledge, a wandering hand sneaked across cupping her ass. His hand lingered there for a few seconds then he continued out of the room as if nothing hap

luke couldn't believe what he just did. He couldn't believe he just copped a feel . But GOD did her ass feel good...So soft. He just prayed to someone in heaven, that she somehow didn't notice it.

"luke!" His prayers when unanswered. The young boy slowly turned around, like a wanted man ready to face his death sentence. "Enjoy your shower ...jessie joyfully stated. The woman seemed even more cheerful than she was a moment ago.

Strange...

"Uh-Uh... Ok," luke dumbly replied, he thought it was better not to ask questions then in a flash the boy high-tailed it upstairs before anything else could occur.

jessiewas left alone in the room. She innocently continued putting the finishing touches on the dish. She hummed a jovial tune as she worked. The woman then glanced upstairs. A small smile crossed her lips as she heard the door to the bathroom slam close.

Meanwhile upstairs...

Almost as soon as he entered the bathroom, luke threw himself into the shower. He cranked the cold water to its max and braced himself for the cool chilling relief.

The cold water pierced his skin, sending a shiver through his nude body. He had a notion to jump out of the pathway of the water and run to get his comforter. But he endured the freezing torment. He knew this was the only way to extinguish those unwanted thoughts.

For a few minutes it seemed like the cold shower was working. The cool water did help clear his head a bit so he could think.

After about an hour of hiding...Er In enn enjoying the shower, luke decided to finally come out. A towel was wrapped around his waist as he exited the bathroom. The boy then moved down the hall towards his room.

luke's bedroom was the last one down the hallway, which meant he had to pass his jessies room before his. Just as he was making the pass, he noticed that her door was slightly open and the light was on inside. 'She must have finished cooking,' luke reasoned to himself as he continued to move. Just as he did, he saw a scantly clothed figure past through the bedroom.

Automatically luke's head said "DON'T STOP! KEEP MOVING! THERE IS NOTHING FOR YOU TO SEE IN THERE!" Too bad it seemed another part of his body overruled the command. Slowly he moved back towards her bedroom. His eyes instantly widen when he peeked inside.

jessie was currently sitting on her bed, harmlessly reading some mail that came today. That wasn't the problem. The problem was she was dressed only in a short white silk robe and luke was sure she didn't have a bra on underneath.

Each fold of the robe was doing it's best to cover the pearly white flesh hidden underneath it. But then jessie moved and he was allowed his first viewing of his her wonderful bare tit. The sight of seeing her long dark nipple, compared with the lovely view of her long smooth legs made the scene more than luke could handle.

In that instant everything became clear to him. He knew what he had to do. Heaven help the consequences, but he was too far gone now to even think to go back. He just prayed his nanny would forgive him someday...

Suddenly the door to jessie room creaked wide open. luke stood present in the doorway. A bath towel was wrapped around his waist, as well as a fierce expression on his young face.

"luke?" thenanny questioned, as she noticed his presence. Then as if finally aware, she vainly tried to cover her essential bits that were exposed. But she didn't realize it was too late. He had already seen them, now he HAD to taste them and her.

luke swiftly moved across the room to meet her on the bed. jessie was caught off-guard at first from his quick movements. It was like in a instant he was standing right before her. luke then extended his hand and gently ran his fingers along the sides of her face.

For a moment jessie felt entranced by his touch, his fingers running along the lining of her chin then sliding down along her cheekbone. It felt nice...Very nice. Although quite foreign coming from him.

But the second she felt his lips on hers, jessie was roughly brought back to tried to move away from him , but his lips pursued her. He then put his hand on the back of her head to force her stay. The young boy continued suckling and kissing her. He then slowly opened his mouth as his tongue snaked olicklicking her closed lips.

Instantly jessie's eyes snapped open from the act. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. She couldn't believe what was happening between her and luke. And she couldn't believe how wet she was becoming from just simple kissing.

luke dared to snake his tongue out again, this time he was seeking access into her mouth. He ran his tongue along the side of his her lips, his tongue licking her again waiting to see if she would allow him.

After a few seconds, his jessie parted her lips accepting his offer. She gently started to kiss him back, then soon with a little more intensity, her mouth sucking and licking his lips as he did to her. Finally the woman brought her arms around his waist, holding him tight against her body. she gasped she could feel luke's hardening member poking against her ribs. He was so hard...

In minutes both there tongues danced feverishly in each other's mouths. Both sucking... licking...tasting each other's saliva. luke ran his fingers throughher hair as she ran her hands through his.

"Oooooh, Honey..." jessie purred, seconds later when they broke off their exchange. His tongue licked along the sides of her cheek and continuing to move down her sleek neck. she tilted her head back while her proceeded with his kisses. As the boy came to one particular area, he felt her whole body shutter. A smirk formed on the young man's face. It seemed he found one of the hot spots on his nannyds body.

Finding the area again, luke sucked harder with his lips. "AAAAAAAAAhhhhh..." jessie cried. She clutched onto him hard, as if she were afraid to be robbed of the joyous feeling. luke continued to nibble on the area that seemed to bring his nanny so much pleasure. His hands finding their way inside her to to her breasts. His hands gently squeezing the satiny flesh, running his fingers along her erected dark nipples.

luke again sucked on the special area and again his nanny let out a fitful cry. Her breaths seemed to be heavier with every passing second. She let go of him after a few moments and fell back onto the bed.

With her bright blue eyes, she lovely gazed up to him. A crooked smile crossed her lips. She brushed her leg along his thigh. A look of hunger dwelled in her stare. She was almost beckoning him to be one with her. then ran her foot up his leg to the ends of his bath towel. It had seemed she wanted the article gone.

Complying, luke undid his towel and let it fall to the ground. His nanny gasped as she got a look at his throbbing member. luke took her state of shock as a sign of approval. He then crawled along the bed to join her.

In a matter of seconds were tangled with each other's bodies. luke licking and sucking on his jessies breasts. . He ran his tongue along her nipples, his tongue circling around her brown aureoles and licking her teat. He then closed his mouth around one of her nipples and sucked on it hard.

jessie whimpering cries echoed through the room as she was enjoying his attention to her breasts. Even tony didn't cater to them like her luke did. "Hmm...AHHHHH," She moaned into his ear. She then brought his lips to her's again as they fiercely French kissed each another.

luke grinded his body against his nanny, his harden penis nudging against her pelvis. She knew what he wanted. And despite the consequences and all the taboos, she was going to let him have then spread her legs open as she exposed her dripping wet sex to him.

he ran his fingers along the insides of her thighs. He traced his fingertips along the top of her leg moving close to her awaiting wet flower. His fingers continued journeying through her small valley of brown pussy hairs, but just as he came close to her dripping cunt he quickly withdrew his fingers.

"MMMmmm..AAA...?" jessie whimpered out of frustration. She wanted him to touch her. She craved his touch. She wanted him to feel how wet he was making his nanny.

As she looked over to him, she was surprised. His face showed he was a little hesitant about almost wanted to scream out. Her pussy felt like it was on fire. She had to have her him inside of her! This was the only way she wanted him, she realized. . This was the day she had really been waiting for, the day she turned this little boy into a man...not to mention getting the fuck of her life.

"Fuck me luke!" She pleaded with him. "Fuck me please! I want you honey! Your nanny wants you inside of her...PLEASE!" She ended while placing a strong kiss on his lips.

As he was savoring the lustful kiss with her, luke mind was reeling over all that was happening, the pure fact that his first piece of womanhood would be from his own nanny.

Accepting her approval, luke lunged himself forward piercing her vagina slit with his wanting cock. And at that moment, both became one.

"Ohh...jessie, your so tight!" luke cried as he thrust himself deeper into her canal. he felt like he was in heaven. she felt so good just entering, he nearly came that instant. But he regained some of his control. He knew he wanted this feeling...This great feeling to last. So he started out slow, then gradually building up speed. Soon in no time he pumping his meat into her like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh SHIT luke! Mmm...you has such a big one!" she cried as he continued to piston in and out of her cunt. hearing her turned him on even more. "AAAhh...Fuck me harder luke-honey! Fuck your nanny!"

luke continued to plow deeper and deeper into her. He wanted to give her everything he had. jessie then turned to her side as her son continued to side fuck her. She couldn't take this much longer. She knew she was going to cum. And she was going to cum hard. Being with him topped any sexually experience she received with all the men she's been with. And she knew after this time she would be addicted for life.

"AAAAhhhhhhh...MMMM...HONEY..." She took a breath then she felt it. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" She screamed as she finally reached the peak of her orgasm.

luke could feel the dripping wetness of her cum surrounding his cock. He tried to ignore the sensation, but he could feel he was close too. "OH I'm close!" he sped up his thrusts into her.

"Oh honey...Cum inside me!" jessie pleaded. "CUM INSIDE ME BABY!" she screamed while clamping her legs around his waist. She wanted every last drop from him to be inside of her.

"OH jessie! AAAAAAAAAhhhh!" He shouted as he felt his cock quiver. He then unleashed his warm seed into her womb. After a few seconds he dropped back onto the bed to catch his breath.

Although she was breathing heavily, a fair smile crossed jessie lips while she started to recover from their act. She ran her delicate hands over his lightly defined chest. "Thank you Honey...You don't know how happy you've made me." She whispered as she lightly massaged his stomach.

"jessie luke warned. He took her hand and brought it over to his dick. It was still hard, almost as if nothing happened.

"Oh my!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my!"jessieanswered. She seemed to have forgotten about the strength and stamina that youth possessed. Not to mention the fact luke had bundles of it. The woman started to look almost fearful when she noticed that the look of hunger did not die on his face.

luke then leaned over and placed a deep kiss on her rosy lips, his mouth moving along her nude body, planting flowery kisses along her glistening skin, his hands then gently guiding her to turn over onto her stomach. He then kissed up and down her back. His hands touched her everywhere as hips ips continuing to move south. Licks and kisses flowed down the bend of her lower back. His tongue made a trail of saliva along the edge of her rump and still he continued till finally...

jessie swallowed deeply. She never had a man do anything like this to her before. She didn't know what luke was doing, but she would rather die then have him stop. Then the woman buried herself deep into her bed. Her body twitched as she felt him use his tongue on... "OOH Ahhhhhh!"

luke continued to lick out her anus. Honestly at any given time if you asked him, luke would down right admit that it was nothing but dirty. But doing it now with his nanny, he didn't care. She was probably the most angelic person he had ever known. There was no part of her body that was dirty to him. luke licked all around his nannys rectum, his thick hot tongue swirling around the rim. He then plunged his tongue deeper into her and whirled it along the sides.

"Ahh..BABY, YOUR GONNA MAKE ME CUM AGAIN HONEY!" jessie cried. She swished her ass into the air, taunting him. his eyes shifted as his next target came into sight. The young boy withdrew his lips from her ass, as he prompt up her butt into the air.

she was about to question why he stopped, but from the look in his eyes it only took her a few seconds to put the pieces together. "luke -honey, I've never... AAAAAHHhhhhhh!" She screamed as she felt his hot member pierce her analy.

he continued to pound his dick in and out of her ass. "luke...Go slower...Please. It hurts..." she pleaded with him. But luke had no intention of letting up. His nanny's ass felt ten times better then being in her pussy. Her asshole put a tight clamp on his cock, so he knew he wouldn't be able to last long.

After a few minutes of steady fucking, jessie let out her own mixture of whimpers and moans. Although it did hurt at first, she was starting to relish the feeling from him exploring her ass with his cock. Her breasts swayed back and forth as he continued to fuck her doggie style. Her nipples rubbing up against the cum and sweat soaked sheets.

luke continued to drill into his nanny when a new pit of inspiration hit him. He then leaned back and pulled his her back on top of him, so now her ass was riding his cock. He continued to thrust into her, digging his pole deeper into her anus. Heh, he remembered the tiontion from one of his friends Hustler mags.

"AAAAAAAAAWHH!" His nanny cried as she felt her ass nearly being ripped open. She closed her eyes and started to endure the pleasant yet still painful feeling. 'Oh my God, I'm gonna cum again...' jessie realized as she felt luke thrusting up into her. jessie then leaned up against him, as she felt luke starting finger her slit.

"jerssie I'm gonna cum again..." The boy whispered into her ear. "I'm gonna fill your ass with my hot cum..." He chanted while toying with the petals of her drenched vagina.

"MMmmmm...Do it honey..." She answered back. She then leaned back and kissed him deeply. Just that instant luke pinched her clit, which sent his nanny over the edge. "AAHHHhh...MMmmmmm!" She screamed as she experienced her vaginal discharge. The woman's body tensed up for several seconds, then she was limp in his arms.

luke only got a few more thrusts off before he came. When he came his whole body erupted, his rod pumping sticky white cum all into her ass. His cock head spurted a few times as it emptied itself.

There was a sickly "Pop" that sounded when he pried his softening dick out of her. Just then more of his cum spilled out of her ass, trailing onto the bed staining the sheets. But luke didn't care. He was exhausted. His eyelids felt like they were lifting freight trains. And in no time, he curved up in his nannys bosom and fell sound asleep.

In a few minutes jessie opened her eyes. She looked down at the sleeping figure below her. A loving smile crossed her lips as she placed a kiss on his forehead. She slowly ran her hands through his dark hair.


End file.
